Cillian Darcy: Labyrinth
Cillian Darcy: Labyrinth is the Movie Special Crossover of Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road and the Movie, Labyrinth. This marks the final appearances of Tristan Beint as the Twelfth Cillian Darcy. Plot Fifteen-year-old Sarah Williams reads lines from a play called The Labyrinth in the park, watched by her dog and an unseen barn owl. She struggles over the final lines of the play, having to hurry home before she can master them. Much to her annoyance, her stepmother and her father leave Sarah in charge of her baby brother Toby while they go out for the evening. Sarah (discovering that Toby has her treasured teddy bear, Lancelot) inadvertently wishes for Jareth the Goblin King to come and take him away, inspired by the play's story. Upon making her wish, the Goblin King appears before her and acquiesces to her request, she immediately regrets it. But he refuses to give Toby up and wants to turn him into a goblin before Cillian and his companions, Bolton and Janeece arrived. Upon Sarah's insistence, he forces Cillian to reverse his previous regenerations by starting him with number eleven and gives them thirteen hours in order to solve his vast labyrinth and deposits her outside of its gates. They meets Hoggle, a cowardly and curmudgeonly dwarf who gets her in, but advises against her continuing. Cillian has difficulty with solving the maze and turned back into his previous incarnation known as the Tenth, the paths changing and the creatures within hindering Sarah progress. She solves a puzzle of truths but falls into a dungeon, only to be freed by Hoggle. Jareth confronts them and deducts Sarah's time due to her confidence, and Hoggle accidentally reveals he, as a subject of Jareth, was supposed to lead her out of the Labyrinth. After narrowly escaping a deadly cleaning device for the tunnels, Hoggle tries to cut and run, but is convinced to stay when Sarah steals his stash of jewels. They soon encounter Ludo who, despite his beastly appearance, is a simple and kind giant. The group is separated upon entering a swamp inhabited by Fireys, excitable creatures that can detach their heads. Cillian regeneration reversed two times from tenth to eighth. Hoggle rescues Cillian and Sarah from losing their own heads and they are led to the Bog of Eternal Stench. They reunite with Ludo and meet Sir Didymus, an anthropomorphic fox-terrier with an Old English Sheepdog (named Ambrosius) as his steed, and Ludo reveals he can summon rocks with his howl, saving Sarah from falling into the bog. Sarah later expresses hunger, and Hoggle regrettably gives her a magic peach from Jareth. Sarah enters a haze as her memories begin to fade, and she enters a dream world where Jareth dances with her, revealing that he is in love with her. Sarah escapes and falls into a desolate junk yard where the Junk Lady tries to convince her to stay. But suddenly remembers her objective—to save her baby brother, Toby—and breaks Jareth's hold on her. Cillian's turning back to the original incarnation from number eight. The group sneaks into the Goblin City where Hoggle rescues them from an enormous metallic guard and he is forgiven for his cowardly behavior. Jareth is alerted to their arrival to the city and he sends out his guard to stop Sarah. After escaping the dangers of his army, using Ludo's ability to summon an army of rocks, Sarah realizes she must face Jareth alone. She encounters a room with many stairs but is unable to reach Toby as Jareth tries to confront her. Sarah makes a leap of faith to catch her brother, but Jareth intervenes and tries to convince her to love him. Sarah recites the play's monologue, but is stuck again on the last line. When Jareth asks her to "Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I shall be your slave!" Sarah remembers the line and quotes "You have no power over me!" Jareth, defeated at the last possible second, uses his magic to send Sarah back to her world and let Cillian begin his final regeneration before vanished. She rushes upstairs to find that Toby is also there, and she gives him Lancelot, realizing that she needs to put away childish things. She bid Bolton and Janeece farewell before he left. Sarah returns to her room where she sees her friends in her mirror telling her that they would be there for her when she needs them. When Sarah exclaims she does need them every now and again, they cheer and everyone Sarah had met in the Labyrinth suddenly appears, celebrating raucously in her room. Jareth, in his owl form, watches from outside and then flies away. Bolton and Janeece returned to the tardis and regenerate into his final incarnation which Cillian remembered the body before the tardis crashing into something. Category:Cillian Darcy Goes to Waterloo Road Series Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Feature film